Skylark, the warrior
by GOKU445
Summary: It is about a saiyan named skylark that is trained by bardock the future father of goku and he tries to stop freiza and saves the planet but can he? Only time will tell.


SKYLARK THE SUPER SAIYAN

Chapter 1

A long time ago, when Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed by frieza, and goku wasn't born yet, a16-year old teen named skylark existed. He was trained by bardock. "Remember, skylark, don't look at a artificial moon. Don't make your own moon either! You need to look at a natural moon in order to turn into a oozaru. Got it?" Said bardock "yes i got it." Said skylark "now go ahead and rest." Said bardock "ok." Said skylark. Skylark went to his chamber. His chamber had one bed, a bathroom, and a kitchen. It also had a training mode in it. Skylark then sat on his bed until the full moon came out. Skylark looked in the mirror. He had the black hair of every saiyan and very deep blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. He also had a brown monkey tail. Like every saiyan, he was strong. He was born on Planet Vegeta, which was named after the king Vegeta. He lost his parents when he was 2 months old. His parents names were leviadia and nappal. It was now 8 o'clock in their time. The moon was now out and every saiyan looks at to transform into an oozaru. An oozaru is a giant monkey about 50 feet tall. 'Man, it's time again!' Thought skylark excitedly. He went outside and stare at the moon. Then all of a sudden he transformed into an oozaru. "Roarrrrrrrr!" Yelled skylark in his oozaru form. "Hahahaha! This is awesome!" Said skylark Then, he heard a yell. "Everybody transform back into your normal form! Freiza is coming!" Yelled king Vegeta. Then everyone turned back to normal including skylark. 'Man that sucks!' Thought skylark Then freiza came into view. He was short and had horns on his head. (look up 'freiza' on Google for complete details) There was something about frieza skylark didn't like. He thought of him as a dictator. "Lord freiza why have you come?" Asked king Vegeta "I have come here to say don't transform into apes this night because my men are here. I want 5 saiyans to come with me tonight." Said freiza " How about you and bardock for now." Said freiza pointing at skylark. " me, lord freiza? " asked skylark in disbelief. "Yes." Said freiza. " ok lord freiza." Said bardock. So they went on freiza's ship. It was like any other ship you would ever see. " hello, skylark." Said freiza "hello lord freiza." Skylark exclaimed " why did you bring us here?" Skylark asked " because you were chosen to be my... pupil." Said freiza 'wow' thought skylark "now get in the training center." Commanded lord freiza, " your training starts now!"  
" yes, sir. Lord freiza." Yelled skylark

Chapter 2

It has been 1 year since freiza took skylark as his pupil. He is now 17 years old. In that year, bardock's wife had a child named kakarrot. Now freiza is now in his ship. "Lord frieza, i have obtained a position on bardock." Said skylark " yes? What is it?" Asked freiza " he is on Yardrat." Said skylark "very nice, skylark." Said freiza " keep up the good work, my pupil." Skylark went to his chamber. " how are doing my master?" asked skylark through a projection screen. " i think freiza is going to kill us all." Said bardock " what?!" Said skylark " that can't be! You know as well as i know that freiza would never do such a thing." " well how do you explain why my comrades are dead!?" Yelled bardock. He was in an angry/sad mood. " I'll try to stop frieza." Said skylark

Freiza was at the planet. All the saiyan's were in outer space. "No, freiza you b $&?#&! Your gonna pay! You b $&#! Kame..." yelled bardock a blue ball of energy was forming in his hand. " hame..." said bardock freiza had a ball of energy on his index finger that was getting bigger. " haaaaa!" Yelled bardock firing the blue energy. Freiza fired his ball of energy. It was much bigger than bardock's ball of energy. "No" yelled bardock watching it come closer. "Nooooo!" Yelled skylark as he saw his master die. "Hahahaha!" Laughed freiza as bardock died. "Err rd!" Said skylark in anger. bits of rock came up. "Your not gonna get away with this, you b $&#?$!" Yelled skylark then, in fury, skylark released his power. " awwwwwwww!" Howled skylark his hair changed to gold and it spiked up. While his eyes turned turquoise green. There was a yellow aura around him. "What is this?" Asked freiza astonished the saiyans wonder as well. " i'm what you always feared a super saiyan!" Yelled skylark then, he attacked him. " die freiza!" Yelled skylark then, he destroyed freiza. All the saiyans cheered. Skylark saved planet vegeta from freiza. But a year later, his brother cooler destroys the planet. As for skylark, he went to earth and sweared to protect goku and earth. Then, with the Dragon balls, they wished bardock. Bardock continued to train skylark and goku. A surprise was revealed when bardock had gone super saiyan. Meanwhile, where planet vegeta used to be... freiza was floating in space with half of his body gone. " i will get you, saiyan." Said freiza weakly will freiza come back? Find out in skylark 2 


End file.
